hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4
The fourth chapter of the manga series Hitorijime My Hero. It is in within Hitorijime My Hero Volume One. Summary Kousuke confronts Masahiro about why the teen is avoiding him, but Masahiro isn't too keen on the idea of admitting the reason. However, the reason itself arrives at Masahiro's apartment door, and an angry Kousuke faces Toru and his gang. Characters *Masahiro Setagawa *Kousuke Ohshiba *Kensuke Ohshiba *Asaya Hasekura *Mitsuru Fukushige *Tsuyoshi Yamabe *Jirou Yoshida *Toru *Megumi Setagawa *Yunge Plot Warning: Spoilers Ahead! Chapter 4 begins with Toru calling Masahiro and his not calls going through, so he decides the gang will just have to show up at Masahiro's place unannounced to pick him up. However, the reason Masahiro isn't answering is because he is currently pinned to the bed being interrogated by Kousuke on why he is avoiding him. Masahiro is convinced he needs to keep Toru and the gang a secret to keep the Ohshiba family safe, so he refuses to tell Kousuke what is bothering him which upsets him. Kousuke notices that the apartment isn't clean, and Masahiro admits that his mom doesn't care about that kind of stuff and sometimes trashes the place. However, he also defends her by saying she is still a good person and is putting him through school. Kousuke questions if his "old friends" (Toru's gang) visited him to which Masahiro apologizes for making Kousuke worry, and states that it is his own problem. This anger Kousuke, as he does not like to see Masahiro suffering, thus causing him to yell at the teen for suffering in silence because Kousuke likes him. This confession shocks Masahiro seeing as Kousuke was the one to reject him originally before he was even aware of his feelings for him. Kousuke explains it was supposed to make Masahiro's feelings go away which didn't work. Masahiro exclaims that he is no good for someone as good as Kousuke, which upsets Kousuke again but the two are interrupted by Toru ringing the doorbell. Panicking, Masahiro tries to keep Kousuke from going to answer the door because he doesn't want him to get hurt due to his status as the Bear Killer. However, Kousuke is furious seeing as Masahiro has been suffering due to Toru's gang. Upon Toru seeing Kousuke, he believes Masahiro lured Kousuke here so the gangs could teach him a lesson. Masahiro wanted to avoid this and wants Kousuke and him to just run away to which Kousuke refuses and states that he will let his anger out on them. Chapter 4 moves onto Kousuke surrounded by knocked out gangsters, easily taking them out without getting hit while the gangsters are shocked at how Kousuke is able to take on so many people at once. Masahiro watches this fight in panic and thinks further on how someone as great as Kousuke deserves someone better than him. Toru goes to hit Kousuke from behind with nail covered bat, but Masahiro sees it before Toru is successful and jumps into the fight, taking the hit on the head instead of Kousuke causing him to fall. Kousuke, furious that Masahiro was injured, grabs Toru by the neck and begins choking him but stops when he feels Masahiro hug him from behind, and saying he is okay. Masahiro finally admits to Toru that he is Kousuke's underling and for the gang to forget about him and the Bear Killer which Toru agrees to and makes the gang leave. While Kousuke scolds Masahiro for jumping in the middle of a fight. The teen admits he was worried about Kousuke getting hurt and was scared before confessing he likes Kousuke and that he wants to think seriously about the future. Kousuke, happy that Masahiro finally confessed aloud to him, hugs the teen while he cries into his chest. Masahiro's mother (Megumi Setagawa) shows up and sees the duo hugging on the floor of her son's bedroom which shocks Masahiro. The end of chapter 4 moves onto Masahiro finally seeing the group again as he no longer has to deal with the stress of denying liking Kousuke and hiding that Toru contacted him again. He meets Yunge which is his cooking replacement and faux-cries over being replaced. Masahiro realizes he forgot the meat for the hotpot he is making, which amuses Kousuke who snatches him away from the kitchen and kisses him in the hallway of the Ohshiba home, and states that Masahiro is no longer his underling but rather his wife. Quotes Category:Chapters